Burning The Water
by LLCAD
Summary: Caryl focused AU; Set in the slums. What if they had met outside of the Apocalypse? Daryl find himself drawn to another mans wife. Rated M For drug use and language, perhaps some mature content later.
1. Chapter 1- Volvo

He sat down on his white plastic chair,which was hot to his legs. The air was hot and sticky and it wasn't looking to get any better. Daryl pulled his cigarette out from the fold of his ear and lit it up. Max ran around the lawn, his fur bounced with him as he played on the old mans yard. Merle had met the man who was well on his way now, in town. His car was really messed up, broken bumper, dents and cracks galore, he had offered to fix it, tax free. Merle and him were running low on cash and fixing things was what he was good at.

The red 99' Volvo trotted down the main grasp of the highway and turned into the Dixon's driveway. Daryl stood up and felt his jean vest rub against his bare skin . His jeans were ripped and boots were muddy, but his appearance didn't bother him in the slightest. The stocky man stepped out f the car, in which Daryl could now see, there was a little girl in the backseat. The man stepped towards Daryl. "I'm Ed, member? Here fer the car quote." The man was hostile and pushy and seemingly in a rush. He looked like prime trailer trash, not that Daryl had any right to judge. Daryl nodded and turned, facing the garage.

"Merle! Get yer ass out here. That car guy is here." Daryl yelled. Merle came out of the garage, fumbling with his eyes watering. Daryl knew he had just snorted something, and rolled his eyes as he looked away. Merle walked past Daryl and put on a fake smile.

"Hey man!" Merle said with phony conviction. Ed looked at the car and then back at Merle.

"So a quote? Lets get it done, I gotta eat dinner and my bitch wont know what to do with herself if I'm gone to long." Ed answered impatiently. Merle started talking quotes, sucking him into everything Merle could bleed him dry for. Daryl watched the two walk into the garage where Merle did business and Daryl was left staring at the car.

The rear door opened a crack and a tiny little blond haired girl walked out, looking both ways for her father. "Hey sweetie?" Daryl said while walking closer to her. The girl backed away slightly, she seemed shy and timid for someone her age. Daryl could sense that she was scared and it was probably of her father. Max started barking and pounced to Daryl, finally stopping at his side. He watched the little girls eyes light up when she saw the dog and lightly pushed Max in her direction. Her hand timidly stretched out to pet him, but stopped and looked in Daryl's eyes for approval. Daryl nodded. "He is friendly, C'mon pet him." She placed her hand on top of the dogs head and dragged her hand down his body. "What's yer name?" Daryl asked while peeking in the garage for his brother or Ed. The little girl looked around and gave him a light smile.

"Sophia and yours?" She answered in a hurry.

"Daryl, and this is Max." He said pointing at the dog. There was a large bang in the garage and Sophia scurried back into the car and fastened her seat belt , erasing any trace of her being gone. Daryl stood up from his bent knees and walked to the garage. Before he reached it, Ed and Merle were basically carrying each other out of the garage.

"Boy you better drive these people home, haha." Ed's eyes were now as watery as Merle's and he couldn't tell who was higher. Merle and Ed walked across the dirt and rocks in the large driveway to Ed's car. Daryl knew he would put him in the back and he didn't want the little girl to have to sit in the same space as her drooling father. He opened the passenger side and then the backseat.

"Get in the front." Daryl ordered. The little girl looked in horror as her dad and Merle charged in their direction. Sophia tore off her seat belt and climbed to the front seat without leaving the car and then she shut the passenger door. Merle shoved Ed into the backseat and then slammed the door behind him.

"Gonna have to ask him his address yerself." Merle said, mocking him. Daryl slid into the drivers seat. He cursed Merle for this, he always did this. Daryl pulled out of the drive way and as he did he looked in the backseat at the drooling man.

"What's yer address?" Daryl asked in an irritated tone. The man started digging his hand in his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone and threw it up in the front, nearly hitting Sophia.

"Call... Bitch in my phone." Sophia picked up the phone and handed it to Daryl.

"Do ya know yer address?" He asked. She shook her head no. Daryl looked down the contacts list as he drove, he found the contact 'Bitch' and felt a tad repulsed. "Who's bitch? What's her real name?" Ed started laughing in the back and kept rolling his body. Sophia leaned back against the seat and was thankful she wasn't back there with him.

"My mom... Her name is Carol.. She will tell you." Sophia looked out her window and remained silent. Daryl pressed talk and the phone rang twice before someone picked up. Daryl tried to focus on the road and the phone conversation the best he could.

"Where are you?" He heard the frail voice ask in a worried tone. Daryl bit his lip.

"I have yer husband in the backseat of yer car, how do I get there?" He splashed out. He heard a tiresome sigh at the other end of the phone and when she began to speak the strain in her voice was undeniable.

"21 Riverside Way, South." Daryl knew exactly where that was and started heading in that direction. He was about to hang up when he heard a muffled cry. "How messed is he?" He could barely understand her, he knew she was crying.

"Pretty bad." He heard one final sob and then a click, and then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2- The Drive

The night snuck up behind the trio fast, Daryl had driven into the south but he still had another ten minutes before he would reach the place. Ed was completely passed out and his snores echoed through the car, being the only sound. He had noticed Sophia starting to drift off as he stopped at the red light. Daryl reached for his seat belt and pulled it off and then pulled his jean vest off. He wrapped the large vest around the small girl and it covered her tiny frame that was curled up in the seat.

He turned onto Riverside Way and kept his eyes peeled for 21. He knew this neighborhood well, it was the area they lived in before their mom passed away. The houses weren't great but they weren't trailers but it was undoubtedly not a wealthy area. The number on the chipped white house was a pale brown, he almost didn't see it. He steered the car into the driveway, which had tire treads over grass, so he assumed it was a driveway. As soon as he stepped on the breaks he looked at the house and saw a shadow on the porch.

She hesitated walking off the steps, nervous that her husband was awake. Her brown nit sweater went down to her knees, it looked like she had been sleeping recently. Daryl stepped out of the car, forgetting he wasn't wearing a shirt, not that he would care if he remembered. Her slow timid steps got closer to him. She looked at the car and saw it was her husbands and then looked back at him.

"You didn't bring them back in your car?" She said crossing her arms. How ungrateful he thought, had he not driven them home the bastard in the back would have, and who knows what would have happened. Daryl shrugged.

"Didn' really think bout it." The woman sighed and opened the backseat of the car door.

"I'll drive you home later." The looked at the slob in the back seat with disgust and despair. Daryl looked in the front seat at the little girl who was still sound asleep, or pretending to be.

"Shouldn't ya put her in the house first?" He asked pointing into the passenger seat window. The woman shook her head no.

"She has school tomorrow, I will drop her off at my friends house next door on our way out." The woman reached her arms into the car and started pulling Ed out. She was clearly struggling, and she was tiny. Daryl walked to the other side of the backseat where his head rested. "I can do this." Daryl rolled his eyes and lifted the man out underneath his arms. "Excuse me? I can do this." Her voice grew stern but Daryl paid no mind to it.

"Jus' show me where to put him." Daryl dragged Ed across the lawn and to the steps. Carol opened the door hesitantly. Truth be told she really didn't mind not lugging him around but she was embarrassed of her house. This man looked heavy and felt even heavier. The place was dark but he made out the living room right by the door.

"On the couch I guess." Carol said pointing at the brown fabric couch. Daryl threw him over the couch and fell back the opposite way on the floor.

"Son of a bitch, that fuckers goddamn heavy." Daryl muttered under his breath. Carol pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and flicked it on him. He couldn't make out to many things in the house because there were no lights on. He heard the screen door open and knew it was time to leave. He hoped on his feet and out the door.

Carol had already pulled Sophia out of the car when Daryl walked down the stone steps of the house and she was walking to a house across the street. The little girl was still wrapped around his jacket but he didn't say anything. He leaned against the car and waited for her to walk back.

(-)

He sat in the car with her, it was dead silent. He could see her puffy cheeks and red eyes, she must have been bawling before he got to her house. "So... You said you love just outside the city?" She asked with a sweet tone in her voice. Her blue eyes flickered as she turned to look at the man.

"Yeah it aint to far, sorry ya have to drive me." She shook her head.

"Thank you for driving them." She hadn't been in a car with another man besides Ed in a very long time. She liked the rough features he had but she tried not show it. Daryl shrugged it off as nothing. Carol slightly chuckled. "What is your name?" She wanted to thank him but it didn't sound nearly sincere as she wanted it too without a name.

"Daryl, Yers is Carol, right?" Carol nodded and smiled. Daryl? She thought, what an interesting name she liked how it rhymed with hers. He had one of those faces where he could be 30 or 40 and nobody would question it, her on the other hand, had let the stress override her.

"Well thank you Daryl." She forced herself to stare at the road and not to look directly at him. They drove for a while before reaching Daryl's house, which was just a figure of speech because three people resided there.

"Don't pull up all the way, just stop here." He requested. Carol stopped the car and Daryl undid his seat belt. "Thanks." Carol nodded. Before he stepped out of the car she put her hand on his shoulder. Daryl wanted to run away as soon as she did but he didn't.

"Sophia has your jacket, doesn't she?" Daryl nodded. Her blue eyes where now staring into his and they met each others gaze.

"S'ok, jus... Bring it back when ya can..." A light smile spread across Carol's face and she nodded yes. The woman was shivering, she didn't want to go back home to Ed but she had to. Daryl noticed her hesitation in starting the car up again.

"Can I see yer phone?" Carol reached in her nit pocket and pulled it out. He started dialing a number and then his pocket started buzzing. "My number is in the call history now, if yer in trouble or somethin'..." Carol grabbed her phone back out of his hands.

"Thanks." Daryl nodded and then stepped out of the car.

"Drive safe." He called out to her as she pulled out of the lot. Daryl smiled as he walked to the white rickety porch, he didn't know why but the thought of seeing her again satisfied him.


	3. Chapter 3- Late Calls

Daryl was sleeping on his cot in the basement, even though he wasn't sleeping well. It was nearly three AM and he just fell asleep. He was wrapped up in his tattered white sheet when he heard a familiar noise, his cell phone was ringing, which surprised him for two reasons, they hadn't cut the line yet and he simply didn't know anyone who wished to call him, especially at this hour. He rolled off the cot and fell on the concrete floor. "Son of a bitch.." He muttered to himself. He brought himself to his knees and rubbed his eyes. He slowly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He asked groggily. He heard heavy breathing on the other line and then some yelling, by a man with a familiar voice. "is this a damn joke?" He mumbled. He heard a sob and a woman plead, and then he heard her cry the word Ed. Her voice was in the back, who was calling him?

"Help me please... I am scared." He heard a tiny voice whisper, it was Sophia. It woke him up and he turned on the light, getting dressed while he stayed on the phone with her.

"Are ya at home?" He asked as he quickly pulled up his pants and looped his belt. The little girl didn't answer him but he had a feeling that is exactly where she was. "Jus' stay on the phone okay?" He could still hear her breathing and then he stormed up the stairs. He looked on the ripped up brown couch and saw his brother and some girl, and he had a needle through his arm. He clenched his fists and slammed the door behind him.

"Daryl... I ... I am hiding.. I am scared he will find me..." He heard as he jogged to his car down the drive way. He sighed, this poor girl, he found it disturbing just listening to the woman get beaten, he couldn't imagine how she felt.

"Stay quiet, I am on my way." He put his sweater on that was in the car and started it, ramming down the highway full speed. There weren't too many cops out this hour, and he wouldn't stop for one. He never drove faster in his life, why did he care so much? He heard a spine tingling scream coming from the woman, and then a plead. She was pleasing for him not to go into Sophia's room, and he was still five minutes away even with his speed. He heard the little girl sigh, and choke a tiny sob. "Listen little girl, stay dead silent." he whispered. He stopped hearing heavy breathing and he sighed and hoped it would work. He slammed the breaks right in front of the house and then heard a gut wrenching sob from the little girl.

He tore his seat belt off and broke the door down into the house. All the lights were on and he heard a fuss from the back. "Daddy! Stop.. Let go!" He charged into the back, and found Carol on the floor, trying to stand up, and trying to stop Ed. He saw Ed dragging Sophia across the floor and something in Daryl's head snapped. He ran full force into Ed, knocking him over, and started wailing on his face, over and over again. He winded Ed so bad he couldn't even fight back.

Carol found her strength and tried to pull Daryl off of Ed, but her efforts were useless. "Stop it! Daryl please stop it!" She screamed. He brought his fists down and hit the floor at each side of Ed's head. "I could fuckin' kill ya!" He seethed while looking the man dead in the eyes. He was ready to until tiny arms wrapped around Daryl's back. His body tensed even more and then he turned to see the little girl holding him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then stepped off of him, he wanted to kick him while he was down, but he didn't. He looked at the two girls, and kept his bloody fists at the side.

"Lets go." He gritted through his teeth. He watched Carol and Sophia. Carol fell to her knees and slid to Ed, making sure he was okay and apologizing. Daryl looked at it with disgust and then he looked at Sophia. "Go pack fer the night." She put up no arguments and went to her room to grab a few things.  
When she came back down he lifted her up, and Ed started to get back up. "Carol lets go dammit." he gritted. She shook her head and sobbed.  
"No, just leave." Sophia hid her face in Daryl's shoulder.  
"What?" He said with anger. She insisted.

"Just get out of here... Ed.. I am sorry.." She yelled as she gestured him to the door.

"So yer just gonna let a man take yer damn daughter?" He roared. Carol put her head on Ed`s chest and cried. He turned and stormed out the door holding Sophia. "Yer a fuckin' disgusting person." He hissed to her. He walked fast to his car and Sophia climbed in the back seat and curled up.

He drove much slower home. He probably should have forced Carol to come too, but why the hell should he? She was despicable to him right now. The ride was silent, and Daryl was dragged to drown in his own thoughts. The image of Ed over Sophia looked so familiar to him, he had some memories like that of his mom, her on the floor, his dad over him, begging for someone to stop it. He pulled into the drive way and opened the door for Sophia.

They walked to his house and when they got in Merle was still on the couch but the girl was gone. He quietly brought Sophia to the basement and then looked at the cot. "Yer sleepin there, I'll take the floor." Sophia was tired and climbed into the cot, she was already in her night gown and she was ready to pass out. Daryl sat on the floor and then eventually laid down and eventually fell asleep. He opened his eyes when he felt someone lay in front of him.

"Thank you." He heard the little girl whispered and then held on to his arm, much like a young child would a teddy bear when they were terrified, and then they both fell asleep just like that.


	4. Chapter 4- While You Were Out

_The various twigs and small rocks clung to his feet as he ran through the damp forest. His heart was racing and the angry voice echoed through his ears.__** Get back ere', Imma kill you boy!**__ He yelled. His sweaty face made his long hair stick to his cheeks, but he didn't care, he just needed to keep running. His white dirty pajama bottoms were torn up his leg and the glass shard grinded against his thigh. How long had he been running? Too long, he was loosing his breath. He didn't mean to break the lamp, in fact Merle broke it but his dad didn't believe him._

_He felt a wheeze in his chest and hit the end of the forest, he missed the step by a inch and plummeted down, grabbing the edge of the mountain drop hanging over the water. His tiny hands clenched the ground and then he heard laughing. His father looked over the edge and teased his hand with his foot. __**You want my help boy? **__He yelled. Tears pooled in the young boys eyes and he nodded. __**Too bad.**__ His father stomped on his hand and he started falling. He reached his arms up and his blue eyes longing for something to save him but nothing did._

**Mr.. Dixon?** Daryl woke up in a sweat and saw the young girl standing over him with a concerned expression across her face. Daryl groggily pulled himself off of the stone floor and squinted his eyes. What time was it? Why hadn't Merle interrupted his morning like always? Sophia held a few pieces of toast in her hands and placed two on his lap and started eating her own.** I couldn't fine plates... Well I did but they were um..** Daryl chuckled a little and rose the toast in his hands.

**They were broke to shit.** Sophia giggled and Daryl took a bite of his toast not registering his curse. She didn't mind too much, those types of words came out of her fathers mouth every day.** Thank you.** Daryl said, the shock of breakfast in bed was settling in, but then so did panic.** Did ya see anyone upstairs?** He knew the answer was no, because it Merle had seen her he would have woken up a long time ago. Sophia nodded her head,  
**I saw some older guy on the couch, I think his girlfriend needs a blanket though.** She said sweetly, taking a bite of her toast and sitting crossed legged next to him. **I have to go to school though, soon.** Daryl had almost forgotten that school had existed altogether and then he picked up his phone and snorted, it was seven in the morning. Sophia tapped her leg and looked at Daryl's extra piece of toast but didn't say anything. Daryl smiled and passed it to her and she took it with a smile. **So can we go and put a blanket on that lady before we leave?** Daryl was annoyed that there was another naked woman freezing and drugged out of her mind upstairs, but it wasn't like he was stupid enough to say anything.

**Yeah we can, do ya need anythin' for school?** Sophia shook her head, the truth was she needed her book bag but that was at home and she didn't want to go there. Daryl stood up and held a hand out for her to grab and grabbed his keys off his old wooden dresser.** Alright lets go.** Daryl walked with Sophia back up the stairs and passed her his keys. **Go to the car.** She reminded him to put a blanket on the woman and he nodded. After Sophia left to the car Daryl walked cautiously to the woman who was sprawled out beside Merle. She was fully clothed and it was summer time and a confused look spread across Daryl's face. He reached out and touched her arm and her skin was like ice and rock hard. He noticed vomit on her cheeks and he stepped back.** Aww hell.** He muttered to himself. He debating about what to do and decided he would wake Merle up when he got home, it wasn't like she was going anywhere. He walked out the front door and sat in his truck with an expressionless face.

-newsc-

He watched Sophia walk away from the truck and enter her school, he put the truck in drive but before he took off, he heard a knock on his passenger window. He turned his face and saw Carol standing there. He wanted to drive away in full speed but then he took notice to her. She was wearing the same clothes as she was yesterday and she looked like she didn't sleep at all but the most noticeable feature was her busted lower lip. He reached over and unlocked the door and she cautiously stepped in. He put the car in drive again and started driving to Carol's house.  
Carol went over it in her head, what to say, how to say it. She didn't know. She tapped her leg, just like Sophia did earlier and she sighed just before she spoke. **Thank you.** She squeaked. That's all she could say to him, it was all she could muster out. Daryl's brows furrowed.

**You didn't try ta' call or nothin', you let a damn stranger take yer daughter and now yer thanking him, what if I hurt her last night?** He spat. The woman in front of his disgusted him, how could she? Carol nodded, just as she did with every insult to fly her way. She held onto her knees tightly and pushed back her tears.

**Generally predators don't bring kids to school the next day.** She said in a snarky tone. Daryl's eyes widened and he pulled over and slammed on his breaks. He felt an anger fester inside of him and she recognized it. Her body tightened and she started to shake, ready for a blow. He recognized this look, its one he used to give his father, and once upon a time Merle did too. Daryl forced himself to relax and took a deep breath.

**I ain't gonna hit you now, C'mon.** He said shaking his head. Carol perked up and realized he wouldn't hit her, but she couldn't help the assumption. She got braver now, ready to blow back.

**I called you a thousand times, off my phone, and Ed's. I texted you and you didn't bother with a response, I did this all while hiding in the bathroom from my husband and when he finally broke in, he locked me in a closet for the rest of the night.** She hissed with her voice raised and more authoritative then he thought possible for her. His phone must have been cut.** So don't call it like you see it Dixon, because what you see, isn't all that's there.** She stood with her body vibrating with anger and Daryl started the car again and continued driving. When he pulled in front of her house she got out without a word and marched inside. Daryl looked blankly at his steering wheel for a few minutes, running it at least twenty times over and over in his head before he drove home.

Daryl hesitantly walked into his house and looked around the room. He dropped his keys at the front and walked into the living room. He saw Merle sitting wide awake on the couch. Daryl's expression turned sick and felt like it to. **Where's...?** He said pointing to where the dead woman layed only an hour and a half ago. Merle had a smoke in his head and he looked completely fine. He took a drag.

**She left while you were out.**


End file.
